1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a gun shape driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools, such as wrenches and screw drivers, comprise a handle and a driving stem that is normally in line with the handle such that the user may not apply a great force to the driving stem via the handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional driving tools.